The Citadel of Desires
The Citadel of Desires A fortress located in the heartlands of the Demon Kingdoms, it was Seretique vi Alloriel and her family's place of residence and as such is the nerve centre of both the military and the Demon Kingdom itself. It is believed that this massive and yet beautiful keep was built during the Age of Marvels as a sanctuary for those who had recently accepted the feelings of an Angel of Mercy. It was also the home of the then leader of the Angels of Mercy who would continue to send out those who had not yet engendered themselves or found a partner to help those still requiring their assistance. Due to the period in which it was built it is believed that there may still be caches of technology from the Age of Marvels hidden within its walls. After the Angels of Mercy were first subverted towards the latter part of the Age of Qualms, Demon Lords dwelt within the keep, treating it as their base of operations. As such they oft gave the structure hideous names which evoked fear in many a soldier forced to attack it. Seretique vi Alloriel's first edict when taking up the mantle of Demon Lord was to rename this fortress to the Citadel of Desires and the name has largely remained the same since. The fortress is quite difficult to attack from the ground and as such many a Luminairian assault has failed. One must remember though, that the fact that the Principal God Eiraiha attacked by Herself and reached Seretique's throne room is merely a testament to her prowess and tenacity in combat. Having had assistance from Maraina vi Alloriel did help in securing the lower reaches. Due to many centuries of cruelty and evil deeds being performed here, the citadel is home to a variety of hauntings and pockets of hell-energy that are dangerous to the living. It is a testament to the tenacity of mamonme that under Seretique's rule an area in the bowels of the fortress was meticulously cleansed of such in order to build and maintain a nursery for children whose parents were stationed in the citadel. Despite this, many mamonme would take leave from their postings there to raise a family elsewhere. Some were allowed to do this at Seretique's Villa. The Renaissance and beyond After Clover Meadlowry took up position as the new Demon Lord and later Matrika Beluaine of Praxis, she set to finishing what Seretique had started: to transform the citadel from a haunted structure filled with the aftereffects of many centuries of suffering into a bastion of hope for mamonmekind. Celestials loyal to her and Eiraiha helped to free tortured spirits from the stones and hazardous energies were eradicated. Clover has since opened parts of the citadel to the public, such as the libraries, the art galleries and the Museum of Remembrance. This cost the citadel some of its previously fearsome reputation, but an invasion by the Luminaire during the reign of Maraina as Matrika proved that its defenses were still capable of holding off a superior force. Notable features TBC Category:Locations